Wishes Granted and Desires Fulfilled?
by CherubKatan
Summary: What would you do if you had one wish that could be granted... your one desire? Aya(Ran) gets that chance, but does it turn out the way he really wanted it? Anyway R&R and enjoy!!! (Chapter 5 is now up)
1. Chapter 1: Puck

            Ok! Who here thinks that I own Weiß? Raise your hands? ~looks around~ No one eh? Well I guess that means that I don't. Ah well.

As usual, anything-in _Italics_ are anything on the mental side of things. In example, telepathy, thoughts, and so on and so forth.

                                                            Chapter 1

            Concrete pillars stood tall as a pair of black boots treaded lightly past. Cool eyes scanned the dimly lit room, barely acknowledging the sweeping, mock columns and the pallid statues depicting the various gods and goddesses of that region. Nor was he paying attention to the subtle differences within each statue, caused by their now long dead creators. The owner of the cold eyes, didn't even take a second glance at the assorted pots and vases that acted out the old myths and tales, as he was focused on the mission at hand.

            Booted feet came to a stop as he reached one of the many glass-covered cases, which held an innumerable amount of tiny, clay sculptures. He glanced around the case looking for a particular figurine. As he searched for it, his com unit sprang to life, by crackling in his ear.

            "Abyssinian, the statue should be in the room you're in, somewhere to the left," a young voice was heard softly.

            "Copy that," Aya acknowledged into the mouthpiece.

            Aya glanced over in the direction Omi had indicated. His eyes widening in surprise as he noticed four dark figures huddled around one of the many glass cases that were scattered around the room.

            "Siberian, get in here. We have company," Aya breathed into the microphone.

            Schuldich looked up. He glanced over at Aya and offered his usual mocking grin, just as Siberian acknowledged their stoic leader's request. He held up a small figurine as he sent out a tendril of thought towards the red haired leader of Weiß. _Are you looking for this?_ His mind questioned Aya mockingly as he began to toss the statue into the air.

            Aya narrowed his eyes as he instantly recognized the tiny statue held in the German's grasp.

            "Siberian, I need you here now!" He barked into the com. "It's Schwarz and they already have possession of the statue."

            Metal sang out as Aya unsheathed his katana and made a  lunge at the smirking red head.

            Schuldich laughed at the attacking man and side stepped him, causing Aya to crash into the case. He shook his head.

            "Pitiful, you should know by now that I know what your every move and thought is before you do it." Schuldich said scornfully.

            "Stop fooling around, Schuldich. We have the statue, now let's get out of here," Brad admonished the red headed telepath.

            Schuldich nodded to his leader and turned around, ready to leave the gaudy museum. As he was turning around, he felt something crash into him from behind, in turn, knocking the priceless statue out of the German's loose grasp.

            Siberian stood there grinning at the sight of the stumbling man.

            Time stood still as Aya watched, shocked at the sight of the tiny statue flipping end over end through the air. Springing to his feet, Aya made a quick dive in order to catch the sailing statue before it impacted on the hard floor. He crashed to the floor just as he caught the statue in his hands.

            A tiny crack appeared in the statuette, causing the figurine to split in half in Aya's black, gloved hand. He noticed the split as he stood up.

            "Siberian, we need to get out of here now," He said. "The mission is a failure. The sculpture is broke."

            As he said this, he looked over to where his teammate was and saw nothing but blackness. A misty fog swirled around his feet as he took a step forward to see if he could find a way out of the darkness.

            As he continued his aimless wandering, a tree mysteriously appeared, startling the assassin. He looked at the tree. It was a great oak with sprawling branches. The leaves were a brilliant green, the type you would only see during the spring and summer. On the branches sat a man, or something shaped like a man. Aya couldn't tell because the darkness shrouded the figure.

            The man thing looked over and saw Aya staring at him.

            "Well, now, what do we have here?" The thing mused softly to itself. It jumped of the branch and walked towards the crimson haired man. "Welcome to my beloved home, oh flaming haired one. I am Puck and who might you be?" He bowed deeply to Aya.

            "Weiß" Aya answered.

            "White, eh?" Puck said grinning. "You mortals sure pick strange names now a days."

            "We mortals?"

            "What you've never heard of the great Puck?"

            "Iie," Aya said raising one eyebrow at the thing calling himself Puck.

            "How could you not know about me I am a God after all!" He sighed. "Look to prove it to you, I'll grant you one wish. Your greatest desire."

            "You'll grant me a wish, huh?" Aya asked skeptical.

            "Of course I will!" Puck said merrily. "I already know what you wish for, you can save your parents and sister. One thing though you have only 24 hours time to save them. When that's up no matter what has happened you'll be sent back to the present time… what ever it might be."

            Puck waved his hand and the young assassin disappeared with out a trace from his sight. Rubbing his hands together, he walked back over to the tree.

            "Heh, this is going to be fun," He said as he jumped back into the branch and started swinging his legs back and forth. "Oh, yes, this is going to be a lot of fun."

            Dark clouds swirled around Aya as he rapidly fell in a downward spiral. He crashed to the ground with a thud. Sitting up from his fallen position he looked around. His eyes widened as he realized where, the creature, god, or what ever it was, Puck had sent him.

Author's notes: Well now… this might turn out being fun to write too! Oh and for all who's breathlessly waiting for the next chapter of green eyes watching… erm breath please it's going to take me a while to write. I'm sort of having trouble writing it…

Brad: What she means is she has writer's block for that story right now.

~looks at Brad~ Why do you have to be so matter of fact, Brad-kun?!

Brad: You're trying to keep me somewhat in character aren't you?

~sweat drops~ Good point… Anyway… I have to add this in here… this is a conversation between Isa-chan and I when I asked her for some help with a name for this fiction. The names are rather… bizarre but I hope they'll make you laugh.

CherubKatan: I'm trying to think of a name for this fic...

CherubKatan: Turning back times sounds.... sooo used...

LittleIsa: Somewhere in time?

LittleIsa: Once again?

CherubKatan: as the title? Hmm…

LittleIsa: Help Im sucked in time by an evil diety!!

CherubKatan: rofl

LittleIsa: Ack, not again!!

CherubKatan: lol

Ran: _ Isa-chan you are NO help!

CherubKatan: Yohji's dating WHO?!?

LittleIsa: *LMAO*

CherubKatan: lol

LittleIsa: Schu Juggeling act!

CherubKatan: lol

Ran: You two are finding this humorous aren't you..

Diana537 (7:20:19 AM): *nods* we are

LittleIsa:  OH OH OH!!

CherubKatan: Schu's torment hour? What?!

LittleIsa : "and another one down and another one down...and another one bites the dust!"

CherubKatan: ROFL

Schu: _ Isa-chan is on drugs..

CherubKatan: lol so?!

Schu: Ahhh I dont know

CherubKatan: ok then =P

LittleIsa: 'Here we go again...and again...and again...and again....'

CherubKatan: rofl, Wishes Granted and Desires fulfilled...?

Schu: How about. 'Look its the pasts futures...ahh something!'

That's when this little name was figured out! I hope you liked some of the titles…

Brad: You two are nuts….

Meh you love me though Brad… Anyway If you like the fic review it ^_^ if you don't …. Still review it… if you find any problems with it… REVIEW IT! Erm anyway thanks a lot!


	2. Chapter 2: The Wish in Action

            *Sigh* No matter how many times I might wish it, I still don't own Weiß. (lol and I'm actually running out of creative ways to say that I don't own it.)

Note to everyone: _Italics= thought as usual. Also to remind you this is an AU fic… and the scenes depicted from here are from my mind on what could have happened to his family before the accident from the anime series._

Chapter 2

            Aya stood there, his mouth agape in wonderment at the untold event that had just happen to him. A creature named Puck had actually sent him back in time. His parents were still alive, he still had a chance to save them from dieing and to keep his sister from going into a comatose state. He was shocked that it was humanly possible, as well as his mind reeled at the many questions forming in his mind at that moment.

            A slight breeze caught the man's crimson red hair as he stood there looking around to get his bearings straightened out. Catching sight of his parents walking with his younger self and his sister, he quickly ducked out of sight. He was afraid of being caught by them just yet, and the awkwardness of the whole situation was still unsettling to him. He watched them pass by, his heart aching for a minute as he remembered what happened after the peaceful get together with his family. In addition, a new founded rage boiled within him as he remembered had begun all of this within his life.

            "Takatori..." He growled out softly.

            Carefully, he trailed after them. The skills he inherited as an assassin finally paying off for something good for once in his life. He could have swiftly by passed them and gone straight to where they were heading, but he decided it would be better just to follow them. Plus he had a slight apprehension on what would happen if he showed himself to them at this moment, and to explain who and what he was, not to mention the fact that if he did show himself to them he would have an awkward time of trying to explain why he was the way he was. He was relieved to find that he didn't have his katana on him at that time or he would have to go through the tedious process of explaining why he carried one on him.

            As he dogged their trail, he quickly tried to formulate a plan to keep them from the horrible murder that would soon descend upon them. Many notions passed through his mind, which he quickly discarded. They were either too fool hardy for the cold assassin lingering in him, or they just didn't seem to sound too good at the time. Shaking his head, he continued to think of a plan, when he noticed how they stopped in front of a small family restaurant. A small smile passed briefly on his pale face as he recognized it to be the place where Aya-chan enjoyed eating at on occasion with him.

            He watched them silently as they passed through the almost towering wooden doors. He walked over to the door and paused, wondering if he should go in or not. He knew what would happen inside the restaurant. Nothing really happened too much in there so he opted to remain outside waiting for them to finish their lunch and return to taking their quiet family stroll.

            He waited quietly in the dark shadows of the nearby alleyway located across the street from the restaurant. He chose that place because of the clear view to the door of the eating establishment. It was the perfect spot to watch for them, when they left the place and resumed their peaceful outing.

            Aya waited there for only a few hours before he finally spotted them coming out of the restaurant. Silently he slipped behind them again, he knew that they would be walking for an hour more before they would come to the decision of heading back towards their home. Then when they reached their home his younger self and Aya-chan would then tell his parents about the two of them going to the fair, that was held there that night, as part of his sister's birthday present that he planned for her.

            As he remembered this, he figured the best thing he could do was stay around the house to watch his parents, waiting for the right time to save them from their killer and then keep his sister from being hit by the car after the bomb exploded. He didn't hold too much anxiety toward the destruction of the house, just as long as he saved both his parents and sister from the disaster that would soon happen.

            Finally after a couple of hours of wandering around with them, they decided then that it would be a good time to head back towards the house. Aya gave them one last glance before swiftly turned down a street they had just passed and took one of the short cuts he knew of home. He hoped he could reach the house before them and get inside as quickly and quietly as possible. This was one of the times he was thankful of actually keeping the key to his old home on him as a strange keep sake for his once loved normal life.

             Reaching the house he quietly slid inside, he walked around softly to make sure no one was around. The house was just as he remembered it. A small feeling of warmth filled the man's cold heart as he remembered small things that had happened within the house before it had been destroyed. Inside the house was dark but the cheerful memories pushed away the darkness that shrouded it. Hearing the sounds of the front door being unlocked, shook Aya out of his memories.

            He quickly looked around trying to find a spot in which he could hide in. He found one. It was a closet that was unused by his family. He had nearly forgotten about it while he was lost in his memories, but upon seeing it, he ran over to it and closed himself up in it.

            Outside the sounds of his parents, sister, and his younger, self filtered through the wooden door. The voices and words were muffled but he had a good idea of what was being said and done. This night was forever burned in his memory. A small pang of sadness clenched his heart. It was almost getting time for he and his sister to leave the house, which only meant that some time soon, his parents would soon be brutally murdered. Who actually did it, he did not know, but as he was here, he would soon find out who committed the atrocity that plagued him.

            Soon enough he heard the front door shut, signaling that his younger self and his sister had finally left the house to go to the festival. He opened the closet door slightly and cautiously peeked out. His parents were nowhere in sight but they could be heard off in the distance somewhere. He figured that they were in the living room where they had found them.

            Creeping out of the closet he was in, he stalked towards the family shrine room. He hoped that he could grab the family sword  that hung above the shrine within the house, since he had dropped his in order to catch the statue before it fell. He reached the family shrine and breathed out in relief to find that his family's sword was hanging where it was supposed to. He leaned over and grabbed the sword in his hand, left the shrine with only a parting glance, and walked to a hidden spot near the living room but still within sight of his parents who sat there talking. He waited for killers to come.

            At long last, his patience in the night was finally rewarded by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Sliding further into the shadow's Aya watched as his mother got up to answer the door. He strained his ears so he could catch who it was but his hearing failed him that far away. They weren't talking loud enough. He cursed silently to himself when he realized that he had to wait until the person actually came to the living room. Finally, they walked in.

            Aya watched as two people followed his mother into the living room. He couldn't see whom it was who had come to kill his parents. He could see that one was taller than the other was. Uttering a soft curse, he stalked around to another vantage point, still hidden within the shadows, to see if he could catch a better glimpse of who the two men were. A soft rustling noise came from his trench coat as he moved about.

            As if hearing the noise, one of the men looked over in Aya's direction. The red haired man froze in place as he watched, his eyes widened at the thought of being seen. A hint of fear rose slightly in his eyes then left as the other man's eyes lingered in his direction then passed right by him, oblivious to the man standing in the shadows before him.

            The taller of the two men leaned over and whispered something into the other's ear. The other nodded in response to what had been said and then rose to leave. He kept his face blank as he apologized to the couple sitting in front of them saying that he had to go do something and that he would be back within a few minutes time.

            Aya contemplated on what to do at that point. Would it be better for him to take them one on one or to wait until both men were in the room and then throw out a surprise attack. He was unsure of which would be better. Since he hadn't been there when it happened, he was pretty much taking everything as it came to him. This was one of the rare moments for him where he wished at that Omi was at least there to help him. The young boy always seemed to have some sort of game plan, as he would call it, ready and waiting. Not to mention the fact that he would have some form of contingency plan in case everything went against the boy's careful plans, he was always prepared for everything.

            He shrugged his shoulders and watched at that point to as the smaller of the two men walked back inside the room. He held a strange looking box in his hands. The older man looked up a vicious smile set on his face as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Aya's parents.

            Rage built up inside of Aya as he sat there watching all that was going on within the house. As the man pointed the gun at his mother and father motioned the other to go off again. Aya realized that it was the bomb that was used in destroying the house.

            Gripping the family katana, Aya readied himself to strike out. He figured that he would leap in front of them and face the man, gun against sword, as he normally did while facing the members of Schwarz. It might not be much as plans go but it was the best one he could come up, with the whole time he had been standing in the shadow's watching and waiting.

            Before he could leap out to attack the man, he watched in horror as the man pulled back the trigger and fired it at his mother. She collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. He stood there, feet planted to the ground. He heard the gunman chuckle as his father rushed to the woman's side, to try to help her.

            His father glared angrily at the man who had just shot his wife, but before he could do anything, the sound of the gun going off stopped him in his tracks. He crumbled lifelessly to the ground, blood going everywhere.

            Aya's feet finally were able to move once again and he charged at the man holding the smoking gun. He swung his sword at an arc hoping to catch the man unguarded. The man looked up. A surprised look, lit up the man's face as he saw Aya flying towards him. The man quickly ducked out of the way, causing the sword to miss its target by an inch.

            His parent's attacker moved quickly to where the younger of the two was. The two of them left the house.

            Aya looked around him and softly cursed. He should have known that the two men would be professionals when it came to killing. Takatori never did a shoddy job of anything. He went to find the bomb to see how much time he had left before the explosion. He was surprised when he found that there were only a few minutes on the clock. He never realized how little time had passed between his parents death and how close he and his sister had been. If he had known, he might have had an edge on the killers. It was too late for that now though.

            He walked outside and waited in the shadows for the two to come back home. He was almost at the point of where he didn't care if they saw him or not. Almost nothing, matter now to him except for his sister's safety.

            A couple of minutes later his waiting was finally rewarded. He watched his younger self and sister walked into the house. He heard the scream that followed, signaling that his sister had found his parents dead bodies. Finally, he saw the two run out side, then the explosion happened.

            "Ran?" He heard his sister call out for his younger self.

            He got ready to jump out and save his sister at that point.

            Headlights flashed slightly in the distance, telling of the car coming towards the young woman at a blinding rate. As the car got closer, Aya ran out in front of it and pushed his sister aside. A small smile of triumph slipped over his lips then died as he turned around and saw the car still heading towards him. He didn't have enough time to jump out of the way, when the vehicle suddenly speed up and hit him. He flew back with the sudden impact and before the darkness could over take him, one thought came to his mind. _At least... my sister is now alive. His eyes fell shut as the darkness finally descended upon him._

Author's notes: Can we get a wooohooo?! *coughs* Anyway, for those of you who are wondering... I'm not sure if there will be shonen ai in this and if there is... It's not going to be a BradxSchu one.

Brad: *shudders* I'd rather stay single like I am now.

*looks at Brad* Honey don't worry about that, I shudder at the thought of you with anyone. It's just not... feasible to me. YOU'RE MINE! *giggles*

Brad: *raises eyebrow* Anyway, this is her second installment of Wishes Granted and Desires Fulfilled. We hope you enjoyed it, there will be more of it coming soon.

*evil grin* HAIII, there will be more! I can guarantee that... Heh, my torturing of Ran isn't over with yet! And to think... he's my favorite character out of all of them ^_^. 

Brad: What about me?

You're my favorite muse. *huggles him*

Brad *sweat drops* I'm your only muse....

And that's why you're my favorite... anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter. In addition, if you do see anything wrong with it the fic. Please I would like to know. Also, if you leave a flame saying you hate it... *narrows eyes* give me a valid reason on why you hate it. I don't want a stupid excuse. I try to take any type of criticism into heart. Thank you for reading this and I hope you do like it. ^__^  Till next time, Ja matte ne!


	3. Chapter 3: The End Result of the Wish?

            *Sigh* No matter how many times I might wish it, I still don't own Weiß. (lol and I'm actually running out of creative ways to say that I don't own it.)

Note to everyone: _Italics= thought as usual. Also to remind you this is an AU fic… and the scenes depicted in this story are from my mind on what could have happened to his family before the accident from the anime series. In addition, Aya will be known as Ran in this chapter. Warning OOC... I think...._

Chapter 3

            Ran slowly came back to consciousness. His first thought as his mind began to work again was, _I'm alive? How can that be? He looked around expecting to find himself lying in a hospital bed. What he found confused him even more. He was laying in his bed, in the Koneko. Everything was the same in the room and it made him start to wonder if all that he had done had been nothing but a dream, a strange dream, but a dream nonetheless. He laid there and started to think over all that had happened._

            As he laid on his bed, a timid knock started on his door. Thinking that it was Omi, coming to wake him up for his shift, he walked over to the door to open it. When he reached the door, he opened it just a bit, about to tell the young genki boy that he was up and didn't need to be woke up. He let out a slight gasp as he realized who was knocking on his door. His sister stood in the hallway, a cheerful smile bloomed on her face. She pushed the door open farther so she could walk into the bedroom instead of stand out in the hallway.

            "Ran-niichan, it's good that you're awake, we thought you were going to sleep the day away!" She cried when she walked in. "You do remember that it's your turn to open the shop ne?"

            Ran stared at his sister, his mind trying to comprehend what he saw. "Aya?" He asked softly. "You're... awake?"

            Aya gave her brother a weird look, "Hai, I am. Why wouldn't I be awake, Ran-niichan? I unlike you haven't decided to almost sleep the day away." She poked him in the side.

            Ran shook his head and grabbed his sister, "Nothing, I just had a bad dream where you were hit by a car and thrown into a coma..." He said as he embraced her.

            Aya hugged her brother back for a second before pushing him away. "That must have been a really bad dream for you to react like that to me oni-chan." She smiled up at him again. "It was only a dream after all. Remember someone did push me out of the way before the car could hit."

            Ran, after he had been pushed away from his sister, had started to get dressed, but when she said that, he stopped and stared at her. _So... it wasn't a dream... but why am I not in a coma... The car hit me after all. He shook his head, then something registered in his mind. "Wait, you said we and shop. What are you talking about Aya?"_

            She laughed, "The Koneko, silly. You have the first shift with Ken-kun. Don't you remember that? Also, don't forget we have a mission tonight."

            "Mission?"

            Aya nodded her head, causing her braids to bounce slightly. "Yes, remember we got it yesterday."

            Ran didn't have a clue as to what was going on but he decided to play along with it. He figured that it might just be some joke that his sister was trying to play on him, as she used to when they were younger.

            "Oh, yeah before I forget, breakfast is waiting also." Aya said as she turned and walked out of his room. "So hurry up before it's all gone."

            Before Ran could say another word Aya was out the door in a flash. He could hear her bouncing down the stairs two at a time. He shook his head and calmly walked out.

            He walked into the kitchen. Things looked relatively normal for the household. Omi stood at the stove finishing up with the cooking. He was one of the few that anyone else trusted when it came to preparing meals, besides Ran himself that is. Ken sat at the table, still in his pajamas, a big glass of milk held in his hands, while a large white milk mustache coated his upper lip. Omi and Ken were both talking to each other cheerfully. He continued to look around. _Ahh, there's my sister, he thought as his eyes finally found her.__ It's somewhat strange to see her sitting on Yohji's lap. His eyes passed over the two, before it finally dawned on him what the two were doing. He looked quickly back over at the two and felt his blood start to boil._

            Walking over to the two, who seemed oblivious to the others, he tapped Yohji on his shoulder. "What are you doing to my sister." Ran growled out when the man looked up at him.

            Yohji looked at Ran, "Geez, what's wrong with you, Ran? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

            "Get your hands off of my sister..." Ran said. "I don't want the worlds biggest playboy touching her."

            Omi and Ken who at the time it all started watched the two men. They were both confused over how Ran was acting. It was totally unlike him to treat his soon to be brother in law that way.

            "Ne, Ran-kun, daijoubu? Didn't you give them your blessing already?" Omi asked.

            Aya, who at the moment felt like she was being ignored, decided to speak up, "Ran-niichan, what are you doing?!"

            Ran ignored the questions flying his way and kept his cold gaze locked on the brunette in front of him. One who still had his sister in his lap. He grabbed Aya and yanked her off the lanky man's lap. "Aya, stay away from him." He ground out. "And you," he pointed his other finger at Yohji. "Stay away from Aya." He clenched his hand into a fist and struck Yohji in his jaw.

            Yohji stood there staring at Ran in shock. He couldn't believe what the man had done to him. The fact that he had been called a playboy didn't even faze him. Sure, he had been one in the past, but Aya, Ran's sister, ended up making him see that he didn't need to hide behind that type of mask. He knew Ran knew that, and  he thought that he also accepted those two together. What he didn't understand was why the sudden change of heart with the guy. Even though he and the red head's sister weren't married yet, he still thought of the man who had just punched him as a brother. He looked over at the woman he loved and was shocked at how angry the woman looked.

            Aya stood to the side, having shrugged out of her brother's grasp. She stood there, her hands on her hips, while she tapped her foot on the ground. Her eyes a blaze in angry fire at what her brother had done. "Ran..." she in a low menacing voice. " How dare you do that to Yohji." She walked over to her brother and open palm slapped him in the face. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you're being an asshole." With that, she turned around and stalked out of the kitchen.

            Ran stared at his sister in shock. Never in his life had he seen his sister so angry with him. It was something his was very unprepared for. He moved his hand up to his face. It stung a bit so he gently rubbed it. His mouth hung open while he did that. Finally, Ran turned and looked at everyone. Omi, Ken, and Yohji all wore open mouthed expressions on their faces. They too had never seen Aya in such a state of fury before either. Especially not to the point when she openly hit her brother across the face.

            Ran turned around and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the three men to staring at the door. He walked into the Koneko and started to open it. All day long, he just sat there at the cash register barely paying attention to the customers, as they all clamored around him for his attention.

            Soon evening came, and the four... no five assassins were standing outside a museum. Ran had a feeling that he wasn't just sent back to his time, but back to the same day that everything happened to him. He knew what was going to happen and he was wary about the whole ordeal. There was one thing he knew, though, he had to be the one to get to the room holding the statue. He hated what had happened and wanted more than anything to keep his whole family alive and not just his sister. Besides, the fact that Aya was engaged to Yohji still sent chills down the red head's spine.

            The soft tread of booted foots steps followed him along the corridors of the museum. He prepared himself for what would happen, and walked into the room. It  still looked the same with its cheaply constructed pillars, which made the old movies about that time period look like actual structures. The vases and busts of statues still had the same ability to make one person wonder at the actual credibility of the pieces on exhibit. The sight of it almost disgusted the red head since he knew what was going to happen within the room.

            His COM unit crackled signifying that Omi would soon speak up. He allowed it all to happen again. "Abyssinian, the statue should be in the room you're in, somewhere over to the left."

            Ran acknowledged the genki blonde then looked over. Schwarz was there as they had been before the whole mess started. In a strange way, Ran was pleased to see that the whole mission hadn't changed just because he had saved his younger sister. As he did before hand, he called out to Siberian for assistance in handling the situation that sat in the palm of his hands once again.

            Things became a blur as he lunged at the taunting red haired German, who held the statue in his grasp. He still couldn't believe that the thing called Puck ended up sending the boy to before this time-period. He almost wished that it hadn't of happened, but for the sake of his sister and his sanity, he knew he had to go through it all again.

            Soon enough, he found that he was once again standing in front of the great oak tree that was the home of the being. This time, though, Ran was able to get a clear view of the god like being. Puck was still short. Long silvery hair swept down his back, while his clothes still had that ancient worn in look. In retrospect, Puck wasn't all too appealing. Then again what would you expect from a being claiming to be a god that, from the looks of it, was trapped in a statue?

            Puck looked down at the man standing before him. "Well now, what brings you back here, Weiß?" The little man asked.

            "I want to do it again," Ran simply answered.

            "Well now, you don't waste words, do you?" The god smiled pleasantly at the red head, "What? You didn't like how it turned out? You're sister is alive at least and not in a coma."

            Ran just glared at Puck.

            "Alright, alright, I'll give you another chance. The same rules apply though. 24 hours is all you get. No more, no less." With that said, the assassin disappeared from Puck's sight.

            The god stared at the vacated space before him and let out a bark of laughter at how foolish the one named Ran Fujimiya was. He shook his head. "Heh, I was right this is indeed fun." He started to swing his legs once more, this time a merry old tune came from pursed lips, waiting to see if this time the red head would actually enjoy the outcome of his help.

Author's Notes: Well now another chapter for this story and that's all thanks to my muse.

Brad: ^__^

Anyway, I'm going to say I am trying to make these chapters longer... although sometimes it seems like I can't . *kicks self*. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think I had fun writing it, especially one part. Oh yeah... I'm curious... Hyperventilator... why do you pity Brad? I treat him very very well. Anyway, I'm heading out. Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter everyone who did ^_^ I really appreciate it. Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Here we go again

            *Sigh* No matter how many times I might wish it, I still don't own Weiß. (lol and I'm actually running out of creative ways to say that I don't own it.)

Note to everyone: _Italics= thought as usual. Also to remind you this is an AU fic… and the scenes depicted in this story are from my mind on what could have happened to his family before the accident from the anime series. Warning OOC... I think...._

                                                                        Chapter 4

            Aya stood once more along the side of the road. He was glad that the "god" Puck gave him a second chance at trying to rescue his family from this tragic day. This was soon going to happen once more before his very eyes. He continued to stand there thinking of a way to actually save them. He was somewhat angry with himself for freezing like he had done the last time, but the outline of the man who was holding the gun to his parents seemed slightly familiar. He couldn't place who it was but he knew he'd seen him before.

            Shaking his head slightly he watched once more as his parents, sister and his younger self walked past. As with the previous time before, they didn't see him and continued on their way to the restaurant they were heading to. He then decided that this time instead of winging it like he did the last time, he would actually come up with a plan to save all of them, or he would at least die trying.

            After a few moment of thinking, he decided that instead of following them he would just head straight for his home. Doing that would give the man more time to think on what to do instead of reminiscing the past. In a way, it hurt him still to even dwell on what had happened. Not just the first time it happened, but for the last time as well. He fervently hoped that he wouldn't do the same thing again this time. Then again, no one knows what fate had or in Aya's case, Puck had in store for him.

            He passed many shaded trees and pushed pass many people who gave him all sorts of looks. The looks he received went from a look of shock, shock on how rude such a young man could be, queer looks, to questioning looks. He was in a hurry to make it home so he just ignored all the people who looked his way. The only thing on his mind at that time was to make it to his house as quickly as possible to have time to gather his wits about him and to strengthen his resolve on what was yet to come.

            Soon enough he reached his house. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the little key that he still had on him from the past. _Here I am again,_ he thought to himself as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. _Maybe this time I'll be able to get it right. He walked into the house._

            This time he took his time to look around the house. It was the same as it had been before the explosion. Pictures of his family lined many of the walls. Aya-chan and he when they were babies, pictures of his parents wedding day and other ones were some of the few up there. He wished he had had a chance to save those pictures, what he had left from the place was just the key that was now back in his pocket, the memories, and if you wish to count it, Aya-chan lying in a coma back in the Magic Bus Hospital. He didn't want to count that though as memorabilia, but some how it just couldn't ever be the same until she awoke or things changed in the past.

            After a few moments of looking around the living room, he finally got sick of it and walked to other parts of the house. To him all of it seemed like a strangely constructed museum of the past, but he knew that it wasn't a museum holding the treasures he wished to keep. It was the actual past and he had a mission to complete here. He looked up at the clock and realized he still had some time left before he had to rush down back to the closet he hid in the first time he was here. He shook his head. Out of all the things he could do to change what he had messed up last time, he was still going to hide in that little cramped closet in the hall way. Then again, he still didn't want to explain himself to his past life.

            As Aya walked around the house, he finally came to a stop at his old bedroom. He had been everywhere else within the house, but for some reason he had saved that room for last. He didn't know why he had done that, maybe it was because he didn't want to be assaulted by the memories that hung around him, or maybe he was just afraid to face the person he had once been. Maybe it was just both, whichever reason it might have been, but he still had to push everything he felt aside. His cold uncaring mask fell back into place as he braced himself and walked inside.

            It was a typical teenager room. Some of the walls were lined with posters of his favorite bands. A computer was in the one of the far corners sitting on top of a beautiful wooden desk. The computer was a gift from his parents for his eighteenth birthday. He let out a soft laugh, as he remembered how jealous his little sister had been when he had received the present. He remembered how he rectified that jealousy immediately by telling her that she could use it whenever she wanted to just as long as it didn't bother him too much or she wanted to use it at awkward times.

            He shook his head as more wisps of memories floated past him. It was almost as if he could see it all happening right before his eyes. Like the ghosts playing around him, they danced the silent dance of remembrance. Each scene changed before him rapidly, until he started to grow dizzy from the memories that assaulted him. He had to sit down for a moment. He had to collect himself once more before these feelings and images overwhelmed him. He began to regret ever coming in there, for as it was the stoic facade he had always placed upon his own self was rapidly beginning to crumble like a wall being broken down by a sledge hammer. It slowly started to fade away.

            Picking himself up off the floor, he ran out of his room and to the closet, he was going to stay in. He still had a few hours left before everything would happen, but he just couldn't stand the sight of everything anymore. The memories still were too painful for him, the anger still too fresh for him to bear. As he locked himself in the closet, he started to calm down. The darkness in the little closet was a familiar place for him. It soothed him even though he knew it was the wrong way to go, but he couldn't help it. After all this had happened to him, his life became an unending cycle of torment, despair, and darkness. They were his only playmates now unless he could change everything. If he didn't, they would remain the only friends he would ever have, for an eternity.

            He waited in the blackness of the closet. The memories of days gone by finally slowed down to a murmur of the past. Then out of nowhere he realized that they were all home. His younger self and his sister were just about to walk out the door. How he failed to notice this, he didn't know.

            Silently he cursed himself for his lack of attention and strained his ears to listen. He heard the door shut telling him that they were finally gone. He crept out the closet once more and headed again to the family shrine where the sword lingered, then waited once more in the darkened shadows for the ones to come and do what they were to do.

            His waiting paid off for soon enough it all happened again. His mother stood there in the living room with a gun pointed at her head. His father stood, standing off to the side. He knew he was going to have to move quickly this time, so as the man was standing there, talking. He rushed out and pushed his mother aside.

            The man holding the gun stared at him, "Who are you?!" He yelled out as he fired his gun.

            The bullet grazed passed Aya, not causing too much damage, but causing him to feel it as it ripped by him. He didn't care if he died here or not, he just wanted to save his family. He grabbed his mother's arm and pulled her outside, ignoring all the questions she was throwing at him. He turned around to go back in but was stopped when the sound of the gun going off told him that he hadn't made it in time to save his father.

            He gave out a soft gasp. This was the second time he screwed on the whole thing. First, it was his inaction to do anything, this time it was his lack of speed that caused things to go wrong. He sank to the ground almost in despair.

            As he stayed there on the ground, he heard the explosion and looked up. He knew that his sister would soon be run over but he didn't have the strength to do anything. It was almost as if the memories that had run rampant over his mind drained him of almost all the last strength he possessed. He continued to sit there, even as the car speed up and hit his sister throwing her into the state of coma that she was once and now shall be in. He sighed. He heard his mother screaming out his sister's name as well as his fathers. 

            Soon exhaustion won out. He fell face down to the floor. The scream of his mother saying she was unable to see jerked him slightly out of the semi sleep he was falling into. He couldn't move though so he just laid there and soon the darkness descended upon him again.

~~~~

            Puck watched as things progressed. He sat in his customary perch and was staring at a great pool that was under the tree. The god let out a small laugh as the one who called himself Weiß messed up yet again. He knew that the fiery haired man would be back though. He knew he would beg for yet another chance at saving those precious to him. Puck was unsure though of allowing what he called a pathetic man to keep going. His thoughts were interrupted though by a voice speaking out.

            "Puck! What are you doing?" The voice boomed up from the pool.

            Puck quickly erased the images that were flowing through there and summoned up his King's image. The King had a wise benevolent look too him. His brown eyes though held an ancient look to them and at the same time a hint of anger showed through. The anger was probably for Puck, he guessed to himself. The strange fact was that for how old the King was it didn't show in his face. His hair was still a deep brown color, no gray or silver hairs touched any part of his hair, and his face still held a cheerful young look. If a mortal had seen him, they would have thought that he was in his early to mid thirties.

            Puck stopped studying his king and answered him merrily, "I'm just trying to help a mortal out with their desire, my king."

            The king raised his eyebrow at that. "Oh really?"  
            Puck jumped off the tree branch and walked to the end of the pool. "Yes my liege." He gave the king a small bow.

            "I warn you now Puck if you so much as even harm this young mortal, you'll find yourself in the deepest part of my dungeon."

            "I never would even consider that my lord." Puck said.

            The king gave a small nod the instantly vanished.

            "I won't hurt him," he muttered to himself. "But I am going to have fun with this..."

Author's notes: OK! Sorry it took me so long to do this. As you've noticed, I've started another fic, Through the Eyes of an Immortal. If you haven't read it, you should check it out. It doesn't seem to be going bad, if I don't say so myself.

Brad: Let me guess you say so yourself then?

*looks at brad* OHHH hush, ohhhh WINDY! Yes it's PUCK as in puck puck, Robin Goodfellow,  Puck but with a bit of a twist ^_^  
Brad: *rolls eyes* She's been dieing to tell you that.

*pouts* So?! Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys. ^__^ I really appreciate them... although now I'm starting to wonder which one I should work on next... the Green Eyes watching one... or the Highlander/Weiß one... hmmm *thinks...*

Brad: *looks at her* Don't think too hard you might hurt yourself....

*glares at Brad* I think having you and Ken together is now looking like a bad idea...

Brad: ....

Anyway I'm going to head out now... maybe I'll work on one of the others now if my muse isn't pissed off at me ^_^ Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Watching the Time Go Round an...

            I don't own Weiß Kreuz. Takehito, Koyasu is the owner and all rights belong to him. Don't sue me for using them without his permission... I'm broke... *sighs*

Notes: This is an Alternate Universe story. All things that happen in here aren't really the way it happened but how my mind thinks they happened. _Italics in this story pertain to thoughts and anything else involving the mind._

Chapter 5

            Beep, beep, beep, beep.... The sounds of a very loud and yet at the same time highly annoying alarm clock brought Aya out of his deep slumber.

            As the annoying time telling piece kept up with its constant buzzing, Ran slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room. Nothing was stirring with in the room and all was still silent and peaceful as dawn was starting to light up the world on the out side with its soft blue gray tones. There was always something about dawn that Ran despised. Whether it was because the darkness of the night sky was actually turning to something more cheerful and bright or it was the whole fact that a new day had come and with it bearing new things, which as he tended to see them to be new troubles and new bleakness's that he would be forced to live with.

            He rolled over to his side and glanced up at the clock. It was only a quarter till seven. He still had plenty of time to sleep before he had to get up. It wasn't as if he had to actually go into work that day. Today was his day off. Well… that's what his sleep fogged mind kept trying to tell him. He reached over to the alarm clock and hit the button that we all know and love… the snooze button and closed his eyes once again to get the much-needed sleep that his sore body yearned for.

            Before sleep could hit him though, his eyes opened and he sat up. Just staying awake for that brief time had cleared his mind to coherency and he remembered the past few days' events. Well past few days for him in a strange way, so far, he had relived the same day more than once. No that should be same two days since it was always the same. He would go on the mission with the rest of the team to keep the miniature statue out of Schwarz hands, then the statue, out of sheer stupidity on Siberian's half, would be knocked out of Mastermind's hand only to fall and break within Ran's very own hand, plunging him into darkness that lead to the being called Puck.

            Ran growled as the thought of that silver haired being swept across his mind. _This is the second time things have fucked up because of the little beast,_ he thought to himself as he stared out his window into the predawn sky._ What sort of tricks does that thing have up his sleeve now?_

            Ran got out of his bed and slowly got ready for work, when the door to his room opened up.

            "Ran?" A soft voice spoke out.

            Ran glanced up startled to hear a voice in his room. The speaker was an older woman in her early to mid forties. Long brown hair, that held streaks of gray within it, flowed loosely around her shoulders. Deep lines caused by grief and stress marred what could still be called a beautiful face, despite the old age. Grief over her husband, of almost twenty years, who for two years now lie buried six feet under. In addition, sadness lingered in her heart and mind for her only daughter who lies in a state close to death.

            His vibrantly colored violet eyes slowly took in his mother's appearance. They traveled all over her face and stopped briefly on each area before looking her fully in the eyes. He was surprised at how much her facial features had changed over the course of two years, but it didn't even come close to the shock he felt as he stared into what was once her eyes.

            He had been expecting to see a pair of beautifully colored midnight-blue irises that always danced with love and warmth, to be peering back at him. The same colored eyes as his sister, but instead a pair of dark black tinted sunglasses, that were just beginning to reflect the morning sunlight streaming through the window, framed his mother's face. 

            "Ran?" She spoke out again, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room in a matter of minutes.

            "Hai?"

            "Oh good, you're still in here." Relief washed over her face slightly before turning into something akin to worry. "I... I didn't wake you up did I? If I did... I didn't mean to... I know how sometimes you're not home until late and end up not getting as much sleep as you need..."

            Ran threw his hand up in an attempt to forestall any more apologies from his mother. He was in the middle of shaking his head no, when a second later he realized with a start that she was unable to see his attempts at quelling her unnecessary apologies. Lowering his raised hand, he cleared his throat and spoke up, "It's alright mother. You didn't wake me. As a matter of fact, I've been up for a while now and was on my way to see you..."

            His mother smiled at the sound of Ran's deep baritone voice. "I'm glad. Ran... son... I was wondering, could you help me brush my hair. Ever since... the house blew up ...and..." she shook her head. "Anyway would you help your poor blind mother out?"

            Ran walked over to his mother and lightly touched her hand startling her. Even with all that had happened to her skin was still soft and held that motherly tenderness to it. Even though now their roles were reversed. Ran was more of the mother figure while his mother was the child. Yeah she looked like an adult, was an adult, but she ended up having problems with the easiest things like that could be done by normal adults. She couldn't cook. She couldn't clean. It was almost as if she couldn't take care of herself at all.

            Ran shook his head, led her over to his bed, and began to brush the tangles out of her long hair. To him, her hair felt like the fines silk under his sword calloused hands. While he continued to brush it an over whelming sense of depression settled over him. Here he was, touching the woman who gave birth to him with blood stained hands. It seemed to him that every time he tried to erase those stains and his past through Puck, the end would always turn out to be just as bad as it had started out or sometimes even worse.

            As always, his burning anger for the one who caused it over took the depression that settled over him. A soft growl issued from Ran's throat when he thought of that man and he roughly yanked the hairbrush through his mother's hair.

            "Ouch, Ran, please be a bit more gentle," his mother exclaimed. Her voice held a tinge of pain to it for the rough treatment her son was giving to her.

            Ran's anger drained from him when he heard the cry of pain coming from his mother. He paused mid stroke and sat there mentally cursing himself for causing his mother even the slightest amount of harm, no matter how unintentional it had been. In a way, he was ashamed of himself, for letting his anger, or any emotion, get a hold of him as it had been since he had encountered the creature Puck.

            He was the cold one. The one, who, no matter the situation, kept a stoic mask carefully placed over him. The man, who, never gave in to, or let other people see what went on under his carefully constructed facade. Yet, so far, in a space of what could be now said as almost seventy-two hours, he had lost his temper twice and was on the verge of having a mental break down in what once had been his old room.

            Ran shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind and offered an apology to his mother for being so rough. A sense of relief flooded through him, when his mother gracefully nodded her head in acceptance of his apology. 

            Soon the room was once again sat in almost complete silence. The only sound that could be heard was that of the brush gliding softly through his mother's hair and of the soft breathing on both their parts. The silence was short lived however, because shortly a loud and slightly erratic pounding came through the door face.

            "Oi! Ran, get up! It's time to open the shop!" Ken's voice came through the hollow wooden door.

            Ran sighed and finished putting his mother's hair up in the bun she always seemed to wear it in. He stood up and started to move to do the door but his mother's voice stopped him.

            "When am I going to meet her?"

            Ran looked over at his mother. "Nani?"

            "That Sakura girl, when are you going to let me meet her? You've been dating her for a while now son. I would like to meet her."

            Ran's eyes widened. _She thinks that I'm dating that kid Sakura?! Just what HAVE I been telling her before I leave for missions?._ "I…"

            "I see, so, you're ashamed of your poor blind mother is that it?

            "Iie… that's not it… it's just…"

            Ran's mother smiled. "I know, I'm just teasing you son. If you are unsure of me meeting her then that's fine… but maybe one day I will. Now go before Ken-san starts freaking out about you not being in there to open the flower shop." She waved her hand in dismissal of him.

            Inhaling deeply, Ran walked out of his room and stood there for a moment. As he stood there, he mentally prepared himself for what he knew would be a living hell, known as the screaming fangirls that visited the shop. They wouldn't be that bad in his eyes, if they bought something, but they never did. They just hung about all day, their high-pitched fifteen-year-old voices carrying around , causing the four men extreme migraines.

            All through out the day, Ran kept glancing over at the tiny clock situated on the wall. To him it seemed as if the long hands, that represented the passing of time, were moving along at a snail's pace. He grimaced and thought to himself, _even Kudoh can get a woman in bed faster than this!_ He sighed.

            Soon enough the shop was closed and night settled over the land.

            Ran once more walked through the silent corridors of the museum. It almost seemed redundant to him that he was once more doing this same mission over again, but he knew that if could just talk to that being then… maybe he could receive another chance at saving his parents and sister. He moved quickly this time, instead of being silent. He knew that Schwarz was there already and that no matter what he did, he would never beat them from being the first ones in that room, but he was going to try his damnedest to get that statue away from Schuldich as painlessly as possible, although, he had a feeling that, that would be quite unlikely.

            Ran crashed into the room at a neck breaking speed only stopping a brief second to free his sword from its sheath. Weiß might not have been able to make it to the museum before their enemy did but Ran still hoped that he had the element of surprise, and maybe some speed on his side. Schuldich may be able to read a person's movements through their mind, but Ran figured that he wouldn't be able to do it if he just acted on impulse instead of thinking things out.

            Therefore, he attacked with a deep instinct that was breed into him from over two years of using a sword and being an assassin. With all the strength and speed he could muster, he ran up behind the telepath and knocked him to the ground with a loud crash.

            Once again, the tiny statue was sent sailing through the air. Ran glanced up and watched the figurine move in its path to the ground. He only had a few  seconds to get himself together before the thing crashed into the ground. He stood up and was soon running forward to catch the statue. As from the previous times before it was caught in the palm of his hands just as it was about to collide with the ground.

  
  


Author's notes: *blinks and looks around* Schu... I think we're finished with this chapter.... I will say I do apologize for taking so long but… well as it does seem I had to get a new muse.

Schu: I think the chapter is perfect chibi-kins!

that's all?!

Schu: What you want me to say? People should love this chapter! Should beg for more, hai hai!

I'm surprised your not saying that it's good because you helped me

Schu: *snickers* Well that too.

*rolls eyes* what did I start?

Schu: Perfection! *purrs*

Yeah, yeah, anyway… you guys know the drill… *points at the little button* like it , love it, think it sucks… Review it! Ja ne! 


End file.
